Star Seaker
by LUNAR ARORA
Summary: the story of a brave group of solders sent on a normal mission, however what they find is far from normal and all there lives and the lives of all, rest on one and the choice of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Meoh, Natsume, Neneko, Nayeto, and Mearl all sat at the round table. The Silence in the air was nerve racking as they waited for a sign. They new one of them was lying, all there eyes shifted looking at each another, waiting for someone to make a move and then Mearl slowly moved her hand, and flipped the last card and everyone put down their hand. They all quickly looked around then out of excitement Natsume jumped up and yelled for joy, she pulled all the chips on the table toward her and started stacking them.

"Are you guys almost finished, we just got mission orders" Rika and Yami walked in the room?

"We have to go to sigma 433 to identify a unknown power signature coming from the planet" Yami was reading off a small electronic pad "report to the launch bay ASAP"

"AY SIR" all the girls at the table shouted in unison

down at the launch bay all the girls were lined up in single file as a rather large man entered from the side of the room and walked in front of them

" ALL OFFICERS, SOUND OFF" there was a big man standing in front of all the girls roared with a powerful voice and one by one the girls spoke their names.

"Meoh Heoh, Reporting for duty"

"Natsume Delacarde, Reporting for duty"

"Neneko Nekoko, Reporting for duty"

"Nayeto Nekoko, Reporting for duty"

"Mearl Vallou, Reporting for duty"

Yami and Rika were standing next to the big man when this happened, and as soon as all the names were called, they walked onto the ship and got ready to leave

" I'm glad you can do this on such short notice. Rika Nonaka, and Yami Sulet. Thank you"

The man shook both their hands and started to walk away as Rika and Yami entered the ship and started on their journey to the ruins of sigma433.

On the bridge of the ship all the girls were unusually quiet no one knew what to talk about.

"So . . . what is our mission again?" Neneko asked in her usual cute little voice as she looked at Rika who was sitting in the co-captains seat

"we have to identify a unknown power source coming from beneath the surface. Just sounds like a crashed pod or something. My guess is that there wont be anything or anyone there". Natsume turned around in her and looked at Rika with a smirk on her face

" you never know Re , you might find a boyfriend" everyone but Rika started to laugh out loud

"come on girls , leave her alone" Yami was trying to hold in her laughing and was doing a good job of it , but Rika can see that she was also laughing.

" dont worry Rika , you will find someone nice one day soon" Yami moved her hand to Rika's sholder

"I'm not looking for a guy , I'm happy enough the way I am."Rika ignored the other girls always trying to find her a guy " besides , no guy would want me , look at me"

" don't start that Rika , you are probly the best looking girl of us all" Mearl looked up from her maps and smiled as she gave assurance to Rika , for she had given up on any hope of ever finding someone "Anyway were almost there"

Then all the lights began to flicker and the laughing stopped

"Report" Yami ordered as all the girls focused on there station

"There appears to be a large graviton wave coming from the upper atmosphere, we cant escape it . Were going down" Nayeto read off the panel in front of her when Yami yelled out

"ALL HANDS , BRACE FOR IMPACT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rika stirred as she began to wake from the horrible crash she was surprised to find that she was not hurt, neither was anyone else, however one thing was sure, they had crashed and they not leaving any time soon

"Status report" Yami pulled herself off the floor and sat in her chair

"Its not good captain, all primary systems are down, there's no getting out of here"Meoh was frantic as she was trying to get something to work on the computer monitor

"Ok everyone, we came here for a mission, and were going to complete it whether we have a ship or not, our max run time is five days, if were not back at HQ by then they'll send a search party to find us. So our goal is to complete the mission and survive five days" Yami started gearing herself up for the desert like conditions that the planet offered

Rika stood up from the floor and dusted herself off "That doesn't sound too hard, we'll split into groups of two and go in different directions looking for the energy source, and if possible gather supplies. Make sure you set up tracking beacons every few hours. Neneko, Nayeto and Mearl, you all head south. Natsume and Meoh, you head east. Myself and Yami will head north. Good luck and head out"

All the girls packed up their weapons and gear and headed out into the burning desert. For meany hours they found nothing, that was until Rika and Yami came across the ruins, they entered as if they did not have a care in the world

"Are you serous? She actually ate it?" Yami was giggling at the thought of Natsume's face after eating a hot pepper

" Yea, she had barley bitten it before she was begging for water. It was funny. She put her face under the tap and everything. If you stayed the extra few minuets you wouldn't have missed it " Rika was laughing at the memory when off in the middle of one of the rooms a small stone fell from the ceiling. Both of them stopped and started to walk carefully to the rock.

Then a noise from behind them sent a shiver up their spines. It was a deep, menacing growl. They dident have time to turn before they were attacked, a large beast that looked like some form of a dragon whipped its tale and sent them both into the wall, they were completely stunned at how powerful the attack was, but there was no time to think about that, Rika and Yami got up and started running down the hall, their guns fell off them as they were running and there was no time to stop and get them.

Quickly the monster started chasing after them down the hall, and it was gaining fast, when it was right on top of them Yami pushed Rika into a small hole in the wall, it was barley big enough for her but she got in and watched as the monster pined Yami to the ground with its foot, the creature dove its head to the ground three timed, each time bringing up more and more blood.

Rika was horrified at the sight of her fried being eaten alive, and she let out a scream. The creature turned and raced toward her, it was getting closer and closer, then out of the shadows a figure shot at the beast, turning its attention. The creature was not hurt, it wisent dazed, the bullet just bounced off its hide

" What are you waiting for, get the hell out of here" the cloaked figure stood there still aiming at the dragon creature, however Rika was so frightened, she could not move. The cloaked man ran to her and pushed her out of the way and jumped off the monster's head and ran fast at Rika,

"Get up"he yelled as he ran closer. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him as the monster gave chase as they ran down the hall, the man turned quickly picked up Rika and jumped thru the hole in the ceiling to the next floor. They ran down the hall as the monster fallowed them.

"Are you scared of heights?" the man asked as he turned a corner into a dead end hallway

"Don't evan think about it!" Rika yelled as she clinched him "to late" they jumped out a small hole in the wall, it was barley big enough but they made it thru.

they were free falling thru the air, nearly one hundred feet in the air as they fell the beast went thru the wall and sent rocks flying at them, one hit Rika in the head and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rika stirred on the bed as she began to wake.

" I'm glad to see your awake" the small blue haired girl next to her spoke in a kind voice as Rika tried to sit up

"don't push yourself, you suffered a bad head injury in the fall, you're lucky to be awake this early" the girl pushed Rika back down and went to wipe the wound on her head

"I don't care what you think, im getting out of here, what time is it, ware am I?" Rika got out of bed and then realized that she was barley warring anything, nothing more then a small housecoat. She cringed and pulled the bed blanket around her as someone walked in

" I'm glad to see you're awake, my name is Yoshinori, but you may call me Yoshi. I have to ask, what were you doing in the syata ruins?" he appeared to be the cloaked man from before.

"I was looking for something, now I have a few questions for you, first off, ware the hell are my cloths, and two, ware am I?"Rika was uneasy with the situation, unknown place, unknown people, it was a bit overwhelming, not to mention one of her friends was just killed.

"Sorry, your cloths were ripped and torn, so after mint changed you to see if you had any other wounds I sent them to Kari to be fixed. As for ware you are, you're in a hospital, ware do you think you are" Yoshi had a bit of a smug look on his face

"Haha, very funny, I want my cloths back, NOW!"

"Don't worry, we won't have you walk around the base naked, I will get Karinka to bring you some cloths. Just wait here and try not to kill anyone."Yoshi left the room and came back a moment later with some proper desert cloths, as well as a long cloak

"When you're ready, I want you both to join me in the main tent" Yoshi looked at both Rika and Mint then turned around and walked away. Rika began to put on the baggy brown pants and shirt as well as the cloak, then she fixed her hair and left the medical tent

Rika was shocked, there were so meany people around loads of people every ware doing everything needed to keep the base alive, there was a food tent, an communications tent and meany other s around, she did not know what to say, the planet was reported to be uninhabited

"Mint over here" Yoshi was just inside the big tent in the middle of the camp with meany other people

Rika and Mint walked over to the big tent just as some other girl came running into the tent

"Yoshi, we found others. There are more people in the cave to the south, the same cave ware the power source is, they reported three of them, and two looked alike"

"Calm down Milfeue. A teem, B's teem, get ready were heading out we have three lost at the lightning cave" Yoshi was ordering people around every ware

it then clicked in Rika's mind, it was Mearl and the others that they were talking about

" hold up, that's some of my teem, im going with you"

"I don't think so, it's to dangerous out there for you, I already saw what you can do back in the ruins. Your staying here" Yoshi was unusually stern at this time, compared to what she saw of him earlier

"Listen here, if my team in any form of trouble I am going to help wether you like it or not."Rika grabbed Yoshi by the Collor and pulled him down to eye level

"Let him go, now," a dark girl with spiky hair held a gun to Rika's head. Rika let go and the girl put the gun back in her holster

"Don't touch him again, or I will shoot you"

"Don't worry Kaolla, she wouldn't do anything drastic, or we won't help her friends. Kaolla, I want you to get two flyers ready for immediate departure."Yoshi fixed his shirt and started walking to one of the other tents, as Kaolla walked to the edge of camp and over to two large machines. Rika did not know what to do at this time, she was standing in the middle of the camp as everyone was working.

" Hey, new girl, over here" a tall girl called at Rika from one of the far tents, Rika walked over to the tent and went inside, and to Rika's surprise, there were gun's every ware, all difrent kinds of hand guns and machine guns covering the walls

"Hi, my name's karinka. Here, you will be needing these, there fully loaded and here are some extra clips. Also, you should have this, it's a grenade bag, I got some powerful ones in there so be carful" the girl handed Rika meany guns and a lot of extra ammunition, it took Rika a moment to get it all organized on herself. Once she got it all on, an alarm sounded and an intercom voice range out

" A team, B Team, launches in one minuet"

Rika ran out of the weapon's tent and over to the machine's Kaolla went to before, when she got there she struggled to get up into the airplane looking machine, then Yoshi walked to the edge and held out his hand. Rika looked at it for a moment, wondering if she should, she took one look at his face and took his hand.

He puled her up onto the airplane, he then gave the signal to Kaolla to take off, the airplane raised up int the air and started to go forward rather fast, sending Rika off balance, and almost falling off the side, but just in time Yoshi pulled her back, and she fell into him.

she paused for a moment and then looked up, she then regained her stance and acted as if nothing had happened, she had more important things to worry about then him, more of her friends were in danger and she was not going to let anything happen to them, not this time, not ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

As the plains whooshed true the sky over the seemingly endless desert, all the solders looked like they were getting ready for a war. Out of the corner of her eye, rika could see someone form the other airplane give a signal, it was time , they flew over a dune and there were explosions and gunfire up ahead. Before she could understand what was happening, the airplanes had landed and almost everyone on both airplanes jumped out , but before she had time , they took off again

"wait , what are you doing" Rika was yelling as loud as she could so Yoshi could hear her

"You provide air support, kill 'em all" Yoshi gave the a-ok sign as he ran to the other troops, Rika rummaged in her pocket for her grenades and pulled out a small flat disk that looked like the chips the other girls were betting with before.

"What the hell , POKER CHIPS!!" Rika tossed the chip as hard as she could at the enemy troops who looked form her point of view like some sort of lizard's. but then the explosion It made was about 10 times bigger the any grenade she ever saw, she stood looking at the crater made by the explosion. She was speechless at how powerful it was

"Nice aim, there retreating" the headset next to her turned on and Yoshi was talking from below "were heading into the cave soon, so get down here and get ready"

Moments later they landed, most of the ally forces crammed onto the plains, only a handful of them stayed on the ground. Yoshi was there, giving the signal to Rika to get down on the ground and fallow him, she did not fully know what to do but for some reason beyond her understanding, she jumped down and walked over to him as the airplanes took off and headed back to camp. Rika walked over to the group as she glared at the cave nearby, it was big and dark, there was a presence of evil coming from it, something evil was in that cave, she could tell but she wouldn't say.

" Ok, lets go" Yoshi gave the order as all the solders started to fallow him into the cave. Along the way one of them handed her a rifle and a extra clip

" here, your going to need this " the soldier took off her helmet, she had long black hair and a small blue triangle on her forehead

"My name is skould, it's nice to meet you" the girl seamed quite happy that they were working together, but at this point Rika didn't know what to think or do, she was so confused, most of her friends have gone missing, and one of them is dead.

Rika looked up one last time before they entered the cave, as she glanced into the sky she could see a small aircraft flying over head many mile's up, it just reminded her that her ship had crashed and that she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

The cave was fairly dark , however there were glowing crystals lining the edges of the wall that gave just enough light to see. they continued on for a long time , taking turn after turn in the maze of a cavern that snaked below the surface. They eventually came to a point ware everyone stopped and they all crouched down. Yoshi then began to give hand signals to some of the members, telling them ware to go. After he finished and turned around, Skould taped Rika on the shoulder and indicated to fallow her, they were the only two to take the small path that veered off to the side they continued walking to a moment when Rika could hear faint crying, way off in the distance, it was the voice of a little girl yet it seamed so familiar.

Skould put down her gun as she rounded the corner before Rika, Skould just stood there staring, Rika then looked around the corner and sitting in the corner of a cage was Neneko and Nayeto, Rika was in shock that someone would put them in a cage, they were just little girls, harmless , helpless little girls

"Ne...Neneko?" Rika's voice shuttered as she slowly walked near the cage, neither of the girls moved, they were just lying on the floor. At seeing this Rika bolted to the cage and called out to the girls in desperation

" Neneko, Nayeto, please wake up , please say something" Rika was in a panic, Skould ran to the cage door and began working on the lock, but it was no use it was sealed tight.

" Rika, is that you" the two girls in the cage began to wake up and role over, and the sight of them was horrible, there faces were scratched, burned and bloody, it appears as that they were tortured. One of Nayeto's eyes was swollen shut and neneko held one of her arms as if it was broken. Rika then grabbed her gun and shot the lock out on the door

"What happened to you" Rika ran to them and held them close, comforting them as much as she could

" It's ok Rika, were fine, but we have to find Mearl, they took her away hours ago and haven't brought her back .they took her to the main cavern" Nayeto seamed to be worried about what was going on and knew that they had to find Mearl soon or the wouldn't be much to find

Rika jumped up and ran out of the cage and continued down the hall.

" Get them out of here" Rika yelled to skould as she ran down the dark cavern, she didn't know ware she was going but she somehow knew that this was the right way. And after a moment she was proven correct, there in the center of a dark opening was Mearl, she was surrounded by many beast's as well as a tall man in dark cloth's who began to speak as he walked closer to Mearl

" how long are you going to try and hide it, I know it was your species that made the light's in the first place, so I know that you know what they are and how to use them. So tell me what I want to know or I will order my men to go and exterminate your little friends" the man walked over to mearl, who was lying on the ground, and he knelt down next to her and forced her to look at him

Rika was so angry that she couldn't hold back. She lunged out of the darkness and went to attack, however when she was close, one of the lizard's swiped there tail's and tripped her up, she fell face first onto the ground, and could only hold he head up high enough to see that the dark man was walking over to her. He had silver hair however he didn't seam that old.

When the dark man was one step away a loud voice rang out in the cave echoing from every corner making it sound like it was yelled one hundred times

"NOW" Yoshi and all the others from the from the pack jumped down from the ceiling and down onto the creatures, there was a scramble, some of Yoshi's soldier's were hurt and all of the enemies managed to get away Mearl was helped onto her feet and was walked to the tunnel leading out.

Everyone gathered themselves and started to head out, as Rika began to fallow them Yoshi walked up to her with a very serious look on his face

"Listen , I understand that the girl there was one of your friends, but running out into a group of grrawrs like that is idiotic, you could have been shot, stabbed or who knows what, if you had just stayed in the shadows we would have caught them, but thanks to you they got away."Yoshi was very angry but he tried not to yell

" I wasn't just going to stand there while one of my crew mates was being beaten like that. I don't care what you are trying to do , im trying to keep my crew safe"Rika began to yell at Yoshi, this attracted the attention of Skould, Neneko and Nayeto as they headed for the exit

"I don't know what this light thing is that they were talking about and to be honest I don't care"

" the light's of Arora are four crystals that represent the power of the four elements, if the lights fall into the wrong hands the destruction and chaos would be astronomical. With your little stunt back there you could have just caused the lives of millions, the power held within one of the crystals is enough to destroy a star system" Yoshi's voice got lowder as he backed

Rika to a wall

Rika fell to her knees as she began to realize what Yoshi was talking about , she didn't know the true power of the crystals before so she could never have guessed what it was capeble of doing. After a moment Rika looked up at Yoshi and began to speak of true fire and rage

" then we will have to go and get it back then wont we"

" That wont be possible, there base is too heavily guarded, and besides, Gray wouldn't waste them one crystal at a time, he will want the whole set. So what we have to do is get in front of him and make sure he wont get the rest"

Yoshi and Rika smiled at each other now that they finally agreed, Yoshi held out his hand and Rika stood up.

"So ware is the next one?" Rika walked alongside Yoshi out of the cave

"Next we are heading to Xehonous, the most populated planet in the galaxy, they have one of them up on display at there national museum" Yoshi had a plan in mind, they were going to take it. They were going to steal the next crystal of ARORA form the most populated area possible.


End file.
